


Apologizing

by Hatsage7



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [4]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Apologies, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, god Saber deserves some closure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsage7/pseuds/Hatsage7
Summary: Things are getting increasingly domestic in Fuyuki. A lot of people need to apologize before they can be ok with each other. Caster happens to be the first one to say sorry.
Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533854
Kudos: 8





	Apologizing

Saber sighed contentedly, enjoying a lovely cup of tea while Shirou taught Caster how to cook in the other room. She was having a fairly relaxing time just basking in the energy coming from the other room, at least until there was a sudden lull in the process of making dinner and she found herself joined at the table by the blue-haired witch who had nearly taken everything from her in the Holy Grail War.  
  
She was a little tense, to put it mildly. She was surprised to see that Caster was somewhat nervous as well, hemming and hawing over how to say… something.  
  
  
“I,” she said haltingly, “have had it pointed out to me… that the people in our lives who have… wronged us… do not always apologize. Closure can be… hard to come by. E-especially for Servants, I’m sure you would agree!”  
  
Saber raised her eyebrow and shot the other woman a cool stare, saying nothing.  
  
“T-to that end… I am sorry.” She gripped the hem of her dress, turning red and avoiding all eye contact with Saber. “For kidnapping you and trying to enslave you to my will, specifically. Also for trying to murder you and yours on multiple occasions,” she quickly clarified, “which I do still need to apologize to them for, but given the circumstances, it seem prudent to apologize to you first, and obviously it must have still been troubling to see the people you care about nearly killed -- so, sorry. Again. For all of _that_.”  
  
Saber… wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. She closed her eyes and sipped at her tea to stall. “It’s not my place to absolve you of your sins, Caster. You hurt far too many people to be forgiven that easily.”  
  
The other woman winced slightly, staring down at the table with even more intensity. “However,” Saber admitted, “I would not allow you to be here with… the people I care about if I was not absolutely sure that you weren’t going to hurt them again. You’ve changed. I have all the closure I need, in that regard.”  
  
Caster let out a loud sigh in relief, and smiled. She reached out and placed her hand over Saber’s, touching her as lightly as she could. “Thank you. I’ll continue to do better, for everyone’s sake. I promise, King of Knights.”  
  
Saber tried not to visibly react when the other woman touched her, or when she used her ill-fitting title. “You’re welcome, Caster. Could I… pour you some tea?”  
  
Her smile perked up, becoming a little more genuine. “Yes, please. That would be lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my "relating to Saber's traumas so intensely that the only way to work though them is to write her getting closure" thing -- here's a very brief encounter between Caster and Saber.
> 
> I really, really like Emiya-san, both for the neat recipes and very comfy tone, but another part of that setting that I enjoy is the notion that, at some point, all of the characters involved had to have sat down and hashed out their beefs with each other. If they don't apologize for the shit they did to each other, how do they all get together for dinner each week?
> 
> (Obviously the answer is they bond over killing Kirei Kotomine, but I also like the idea of at least one person apologizing for what they did to Saber.)


End file.
